The objectives of this exploratory grant are: To study and define methods of encouraging and supporting local cancer interested groups of citizens, physicians, and health officials in their efforts to form a planning and coordinating organization that will review the total spectrum of cancer efforts in that area. To study and define an organization for the development of a statewide resource and coordinating mechanism involving a major comprehensive cancer center, a Division of the American Cancer Society, a State Medical Association, a State Division of Health, local planning and coordinating organizations, and other cancer-interested public groups. To study and adapt planning and evaluation mechanisms (e.g., The National Cancer Plan) for use by these local organizations to develop coordinated, broad spectrum plans integrating existing cancer efforts and set priorities for future individual or joint projects. To establish and develop a coordinated statewide resource base for research, clinical demonstration, education, cancer control, and outreach to optimize the potential for improving the quality of cancer patient care and management utilizing the established health care delivery system. To coordinate existing cancer research, care, educational resources and activities and to identify areas for which new programs and resources may be studied, developed and implemented throughout the state by integrating local plans and priorities. To define methods of making the most efficient use of personnel, money, and other resources to these ends.